Pain
by Aftermath117
Summary: Judy thought that her wedding day would mark the best days of her life, she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please be as harsh as you need to be while still being constructive to improve my writing skills and the quality of this story, thank you.**

Chapter 1:

Judy Hoppes sat in a quiet restaurant with her partner and close friend Nick Wilde during a Saturday night date, until Nick asked, "hey Carrots, can you stand up for a minute." Judy was wondered what was going on, until Nick pulled out a small box, got on one knee and revealed a gold ring with a small violet stone set into it, and asked, "Judith Hoppes, will you marry me?" Judy instantly felt a wave of emotions hit her like a bus as she processed the words in her mind until she finally blurted out with joy, "yes!"

-Six months later-

Judy was wearing a long pure white dress with a pretty veil covering her face, as Nick wore a black tuxedo, with a red bow tie to compliment his fur, while behind the pulpit stood the priest, an old elephant with spectacles and a wise face. As Nick and Judy finished taking their vows and were about to kiss, the entire gathering of animals heard an ear ringing bang, a shattering of glass, and a chilling pain filled scream. All of this happened in an instant for Judy and before she knew it her dress was a crimson red while her newly wedded husband lay on the ground with a three-inch diameter wound in his back and exiting his torso showing vertebrae, broken ribs, and a pierced lung. Judy all of a sudden shook herself back into the real world and put pressure onto the pulsing gruesome wound and started screaming with tears and utter pain in her voice, "call an ambulance, someone please call an ambulance and help him, please!"

Fifteen minutes after Nick had been shot an ambulance arrived, Nick had passed out from pain and blood loss very soon after he had been shot, while the paramedics took Nick in a stretcher and put him in to the ambulance Judy's mother and father had to hold her back giving her comforting words as her husband was taken to the hospital in critical condition.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters

Chapter 2

As Nick was rushed into intensive care, the surgeon prepared to begin the procedure, and Judy was taken to her apartment to be comforted and cared for. As the Hopps made their way to Judy's apartment, Judy was still screaming and crying as if she had also been shot. Judy kept seeing the look of surprise on Nick's face at the moment he was shot, a look of surprise, fear, and an unfathomable amount of pain. Judy kept saying, "he's not going to make it, he's not going to make it." Judy's mother tried to comfort her by saying, "Judy, Nick is going to be fine, and…" Judy then screamed at her, "no mom, Nick isn't going to be fine didn't you see the hole in his chest, all of the blood!" Judy then broke down again into sobbing. Judy's mother then still slightly shaken by her daughter screaming at her just held Judy in silence.

The Hopps finally made it to Judy's apartment and rushed Judy into her home and away from the reporters beginning to stack up. Judy's mother took Judy to the bathroom to give her a bath and Judy's father started to brew some tea and warm some carrot soup. Judy's mother had finished filling the bathtub with warm water and lifted Judy into the tub and set her down into the soothing water. After fifteen minutes Judy's mother had taken Judy out of the tub and put Judy in her bed to sleep. While Judy's mother and father quietly discussed the situation on how to deal with the fact that their son-in-law had just been shot a couple of hours ago when they heard the phone ring. Judy's mother hurried over to the phone and seeing that it was chief Bogo she instantly feared the worst.

Mrs Hopps picked up the phone and said, "yes chief Bogo, how is Nick doing?!" She then heard the grief filled voice of the buffalo police chief say, "I am sorry to say that Nicholas Wilde die, due to massive trauma in the upper chest." Judy's mother then said, "thank you chief Bogo" she then hung up and looked at Judy's father s face and she knew he had heard the news as well.


	3. Update

p class="MsoNormal"Sorry I haven't been updated in a while, my life has been pretty busy lately and I just haven't had the time to write. I have been working every now and then on rewriting chapter one and two to make them longer, more descriptive, and make the characters feel a little bit more alive./p 


End file.
